Kentucky Fried Chicken
by SweeneyLovett
Summary: What happens when Bella gets a craving for some KFC chicken? Rated T for language.


I felt Edward smile against my lips as we both heard a growl issue from my stomache. "What would you like?" he asked, pulling away to look at me. _Stupid stupid human needs._ I sighed, and thought for a minute. I realized that I wanted a some fried chicken. "Do you have fried chicken?" I asked, not sure if they had any. He chuckled, smiling, and said, "No, but there's a KFC in Port Angels. I could get Alice to go and get you some, if you like." Just as he finished saying that, before I could answer, the door flew open, and there stood Emmett, the stupidest grin spread across his face from ear to ear. He was bouncing up and down like a five year-old that was high off of sugar. I stifled a laugh. "Can I do it, Edward?!" He asked, sounding way too excited for a person asking if he could go and get some food. "Can ?!Can ?!Can ?!Can ?!Can ?!Can ?!Can ?!Can ?!Can ?!Can ?!Can ?!Can ?!" Edward sighed, putting his head in his hand. As soon as Emmett saw him do this, he got down on his knees and jutted his bottom lip out, trying to pout. He put both his hands together, and said in a baby voice, "Can I peas do it, Edward?" Pretty peas?Pretty peas with a cherry on top? Pretty peas-" "Alright!" Edward yelled out, frustrated. "You can do it, as long as you promise to never ever EVER do that again. Ever." Emmett jumped up and sqeuled like a school girl, clapping his hands together. "I promise Edward!" Then he turned to me, all signs of foolishness gone. He put his hand on his chest where his heart is, and said, with a straight, serious face, "I solemly swear that I will get you your fried chicken. You can have my word." He then saluted and ran out of the room at vampire speed. A few seconds later, the front door could be heard being slammed. A second after that, Alice could be heard laughing her head off. "He's not going to get me any fried chicken, is he?" Edward just laughed, pulling me to him. "Oh, he will." I could feel the confusion on face, which just made Edward laugh more. "Come on, love. Let's get you something to eat." "But, I thought- You know what? Nevermind. Considering the fact that it's Emmett, it's probably something stupid." I said, getting off the bed. Edward just chuckled.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************** EmPOV

Port Angels

_Hmmmmmm.....I wonder what's on tv? OH! Maybe a game! Wait, wait. Focus, Emmett. Focus. You plegded to Bella that you would get her some KFC, whatever that is. _I then began to drive around Port Angels on alert for a KFC. I saw one on FootHill and Citrus and went to park in their paking lot. Just as I got out to go inside and order Bella her food, across the street a door swung open and inside I could hear a game going on on tv. _Oh....my.....God.....What do I do?! The game, it's,it's calling to me._ I could hear the game. It was getting exciting. It was the Ravens vs the Colts. _I...I can't stand it!_ I ran across the street at vampire speed and was near a tv in less than a minute. Once inside I saw that it was a Best Buy. I went straight to the biggest tv they had and sat down in front of it, my legs crossed.

1 hour later

"YEAH!!" I screamed, jumping up from where I sat. I heard a little girl begin to cry and call for her mom, but I didn't care. The home team just one! I began to do a victory dance, singing to myself. "Uh huh, uh huh! In your face, in your face! Ravens won! Mhm, mhm." Then it hit me. I had to get Bella her food._ Way to go, Emmett! Bella was counting on you! But wait, there may still be hope yet! They may not be closed!_ I looked at my watch. An hour had passed. I felt someone's hand on my back. I turned around to see a man in an orange tee and jeans. "Excuse me, sir? We've been getting complaints that-" "Not now!" I practically yelled at him. He jumped, startled. I clutched him by the shoulders. His eyes grew wide. "What are you-" "Do you realize what I've just done?!" I yelled in his face. He opened his mouth to answer, but I cut him off him off again. "I need to get Bella her food!!!" "Who?" I pushed him away from me and began to run the fastest I could go at human speed. I could hear the employee shouting after me, but I wan't paying attention to what he was saying. I got out, hoping to see the returaunt still open, but it wasn't.

_Oh....my.....God.....Edward's going to be maaaadddddd. Unless....Where else can I find a KFC that's open?.......Kentucky!! That's it! I'll just go to Kentucky and order some of their chicken there!_ I remembered a comercial where a guy named or something like that was talking about his famous Kentucky fried chicken! _Wait, wait. Isn't he referred to as the Kernal? Whatever, I'll just go there. He'll make me some! _

A few days later.....in Kentucky

EmPOV

"Wait, wait a minute." I said, my patience running thin. The smell of human sweat mixed with chicken and other food filled the air. I was in Kentucky, at a KFC resturaunt. I had specifically asked for the kernal, and apparently he wasn't even here. "So, you're telling me I flew all the way to Kentucky to get some of your fried chicken, and the Kernal isn't even working today?!" "He aint here, he dead." The cashier said with a very thick accent. I couldn't understand what he said. I could feel the confusion on my face. "What?!" "I say he dead." _What the fuck is he saying?!_ "Is in?" I said a little louder. The cashier seemed to be getting as impatient as I was. "What wrong with you?! I say you he dead!" _Wha-?_ "The Kernal?!" The cashier just stared at me with anger written across his face. "Ugh! Fuck this! Bella can eat something else!"


End file.
